Floral Gift
by Falneou17
Summary: Ushigome Rimi wakes up one fine spring morning to find her precious elder sister in a horrible state: sick. Rimi wants nothing more than to help her sister, and so she agrees to take over and cover for her absence. But why was Rimi sent all the way to this place? And what will happen when she finds a certain senior there waiting for the older Ushigome?


**Just a couple left! Here is a pair that I have been thinking about for a bit even before I randomized this pair for today's oneshot… so I suppose one could say that I am lucky to get this pair for today's oneshot, am I right? Let's see how it goes, shall we?**

 **A word of gratitude and acknowledgment and recognition of how amazing today's cover image is. You can all thank Reiriniverse from Tumblr for that!**

 **I do not own BanG Dream!**

* * *

"Un… it is already morning?" the drowsy voice of Ushigome Rimi rang through the quiet room on the bright spring morning. The curtains were doing their job in keeping out most sunlight, but a few streaks of it managed to break through and fall almost perfectly on Rimi's previously-sleeping face.

With a groan, Rimi slipped out of her bed and opened the curtains completely, covering her eyes at the sudden flash of light that washed into her room. With her world being illuminated again, Rimi took her time to get herself to wake up properly before slouching down to the living room.

The living room where she would come across a very unwelcomed and nasty surprise.

"Onee-chan?" Rimi breathed out as soon as she could see her taller and clearly ill older sister lying on the couch. Walking over worriedly, Rimi saw to her horror that it wasn't going well with her sister.

The otherwise symbol of everything amazing and perfect in Rimi's eyes had a very reddened face and Rimi could tell that her sister had difficulties even keeping her eyes open. Rimi was about to open her mouth yet again to ask Yuri something when the older girl meekly pushed herself up.

"I… have to… go…" Yuri muttered, more to herself than to anyone else as she tried to get back up. Yuri didn't manage to get far, however, and before long Rimi was already by her side to try and get Yuri to lay down again.

Despite seemingly against the idea of resting, Yuri finally stopped struggling against Rimi's protests when their mother walked in.

"Yuri, you cannot go out like that," Rimi's and Yuri's mother said as she walked over to where Yuri was laying down and gently pushed her back on her back. When she saw that Yuri was about to say something, she added in a much gentler voice, "You can't even sit up straight, how do you expect to go outside in your condition? Rest up for now, and Rimi and I can take care of anything that you had to do."

"All right…" Yuri finally relented as she allowed her mother to tuck her back under the fluffy blanket that was right there. Rimi's and Yuri's mother smiled when she saw her eldest daughter there and left the room, promising Yuri that she would be making her a warm bowl of soup.

This left Rimi and Yuri alone in the living room.

"Onee-chan?" Rimi asked as she looked at her sick sister, not knowing what she should be saying or doing at a time like this. Fortunately for Rimi, she wouldn't need to think of anything as Yuri had managed to gather enough strength to look at her.

"Rimi… can you… go somewhere for me?" Yuri asked, her voice soft and croaked, before she broke into a coughing fit. Waving Rimi's worries away, Yuri continued to point at the table where her phone lay.

Rimi understood what Yuri was doing and quickly hurried off to pick her sister's phone. As Rimi walked back to where Yuri was lying down, Yuri's phone lit up as an indication that a new message had arrived.

Much to Rimi's surprise, Yuri looked like she was smiling when she saw that Rimi saw the message.

"I can count on you, right?" Yuri said in as steady of a voice as she could, making sure that she maintained eye contact with Rimi even if it was taking a toll on her. When Yuri saw that Rimi nodded in response, somewhat hesitantly so but she still did it, Yuri smiled, "Thank you, Rimi."

"There is something that I want to ask you. Something that only you can do."

* * *

"Wow…"

That one word was the only thing that Rimi managed to say as she looked at the view in front of her in awe.

When Rimi accepted Yuri's request, she did not know what she would be in for, but apparently, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Having expected that she needed to take over her sister's role in a live alongside the other members of Glitter*Green or something along those lines, Rimi was pleasantly surprised to find out what Yuri was asking of her.

Rimi, after taking a small detour because she took the wrong turn two hours ago, had finally reached her destination: the beautifully blooming flower fields of the Hitachi Seaside Park. This flower park was a place that Rimi never thought she would visit but was she happy that she finally did!

The flowers all around her were beautiful, and while Rimi herself wasn't a very big expert on the various flower names she could still enjoy them. This was something that she was about to do when she had to remind herself of a very important fact.

"I'm not here to look at the flowers," Rimi told herself as she shook her head vigorously to try and regain her bearings, "I'm here because Onee-chan asked me to take her position in something here."

"Rimi-chan!"

Rimi was about to head out and look for whatever it was that her sister had asked her to do when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning around, Rimi saw her senior run over to where she was, a surprised yet delighted smile on her face.

It took Rimi a couple of seconds to process what she was seeing and who had called out to her, but when she finally did Rimi wasted no time to exclaim, "Chisato-senpai! What are you doing here?"

Rimi had correctly identified her senior, the girl who had called out to her was indeed Shirisagi Chisato, Rimi's senior by one year. What surprised Rimi the most, however, was the outfit that Chisato was wearing: a flowing dress of the purest white that Rimi had ever seen.

"I am doing a photo shoot here," Chisato explained simply while motioning to the flower fields behind her, sounding very casual as the words left her mouth. It was almost as if this was second-nature to her and that she would do these things regularly.

'Knowing Chisato-senpai, she probably does this often…' Rimi thought to herself with a somewhat envious smile, wishing that she could know what it would be like to be like Chisato.

"We haven't been able to do much, however," Chisato trailed off as she looked around with a frown. When Rimi noticed this and asked Chisato about this, Chisato explained in a worried voice, "Today's photo shoot was supposed to be with somebody else, but we haven't managed to contact the vocalist of Glitter*Green all day…"

"The vocalist of…" Rimi muttered to herself, repeating what Chisato had just said to make sure that she understood it completely. When she finally did, Rimi looked up in shock and exclaimed, "Chisato-senpai, are you talking about Onee-chan?"

"Rimi-chan, are you the younger sister of Yuri-san?" Chisato asked as she looked at Rimi with a look that was unreadable for the younger girl. When Rimi finally nodded in confirmation, Chisato's eyes widened slightly but she quickly hid it in favor of a smile, "That's wonderful to hear, Rimi-chan. Would you be willing to help me out a little?"

"H-Help out?" Rimi repeated, clearly having been caught off-guard as she looked up at her senior with wide eyes before it slowly but surely started to sink in. Chisato could only wait with bated breath as she saw the change in Rimi's expression, hoping and praying that Rimi's reply would be what she was hoping it would be.

"I know that this is sudden, but I really need your help," Chisato tried again, by now sounding almost as if she was pleading to Rimi. Chisato was about to say something else to try and convince Rimi even more when Rimi nodded.

"I don't know how much help I can be, especially since Chisato-senpai wanted Onee-chan to be here and not me, but I will do my best!" Rimi said with a determined nod, feeling more confident and sure of her decision when she saw the change in Chisato's expression. In a bit shakier of a voice, Rimi added, "So what should I do, Chisato-senpai?"

"Right, please follow me," Chisato said as she motioned for Rimi to follow her. Looking back consistently to make sure that Rimi wasn't too far behind, Chisato led the way to where Rimi could only guess was their final destination.

Rimi's guess turned out right when she finally saw where Chisato was taking her.

What Rimi could not have guessed, however, was what was waiting for her on the other side of that hill.

"Well, Rimi-chan," Chisato trailed off as she looked between the tents that were now in full view and to her junior to try and gauge her reaction. When Chisato could not sense that Rimi felt negatively to this, she added, "Your costume should be ready in tent number three, just ask for Meigo-chan inside and she will help you. It might be a little bit too big for you, though, as it was designed for Yuri-san, but it should be fine."

Rimi was already not paying attention to what Chisato was saying; instead, Rimi could feel her legs slowly but surely bring her to where she now knew where she needed to go.

"I will be right back, Chisato-senpai!" Rimi said before she hurried off to the tent she knew she had to get to, leaving a smiling Chisato behind to wait for her return.

* * *

"I'm home…" Rimi's exhausted voice reverberated through the room as the dull sound of the front door closing followed soon after, about five hours after Rimi had run into Chisato in that flower field. Rimi was busy putting her shoes off and shuffling back inside when she saw her sister and her mother on the couch in the living room.

"Ah, Rimi, welcome back," Yuri called out from her position on the couch, being the first of the two to notice Rimi's return. Upon hearing her name called, Rimi looked up before she slowly trotted to where her sister was waiting for her at about the same time when Yuri added, "So how was it? Did you have fun?"

"It was fun…" Rimi said with a smile, but Rimi was unable to hide just how tired she was after the long day.

Even if Rimi was able to hide the exhaustion in her voice, her body was not able to do the same. As soon as Rimi reached the couch she plopped down and slumped down on it, eliciting a small smile from both Yuri and their mother.

"If you want, I can get the warm water ready for you," Rimi's mother offered, an offer that was gratefully accepted by Rimi. Since Rimi was too tired to move her head or say anything, she used her hands to reply.

Suppressing a chuckle, Rimi's mother stood up and went off to do what she said she would do for her youngest daughter. This left Yuri and Rimi alone together on the couch.

"How was it?" Yuri asked, making sure to ask the question as gently as possible so as to not scare her younger sister too much. Yuri wanted to say something else, but it was at that moment that her phone vibrated. Picking up her phone and unlocking it to see the message that she received, Yuri had to suppress a smile from forming on her lips.

"It was all right, I had the opportunity to join Chisato-senpai in her photo shoots," Rimi said in a soft voice before she finally noticed what her sister was doing, "Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was a lot of fun," Yuri said with a knowing smile, putting her phone away before turning back to Rimi, "Come on, I think the water is ready by now."

"Right, I'm off then, Onee-chan," Rimi said as she stood up and walked off to where the shower was, leaving a smiling Yuri behind.

As soon as Yuri knew that Rimi was far enough away, she picked up her phone again and looked at the picture on the screen with an adoring and loving look.

The picture that Yuri was looking at was evidently taken at the Hitachi Seaside Park, Yuri recognized those flowers instantly. What was even more special about the picture was that it depicted Chisato and Rimi standing in the blooming flower fields, the girls wearing the most beautiful white and blue sundresses that Yuri had ever seen.

"You're going to be just fine, Rimi…" Yuri muttered to herself as she turned her phone off and went off to get some rest in a proper bed.

* * *

 **And that wraps up today's oneshot. I hope that you all enjoyed it, please leave a review telling me what you thought, and until tomorrow for the next oneshot! Take care!**

 **Countdown currently on: three!**


End file.
